Data processing devices typically employ a processor to boot the device. In multi-processor devices (i.e., devices with more than one processor) one processor is designated as the bootstrap processor to boot the device. During a boot process, the bootstrap processor receives initialization information, such as BIOS information, to initialize and configure the data processor device. However, in such devices the failure of the bootstrap processor can cause errors during the boot process, rendering the data processor device inoperable and resulting in undesirable system downtime. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bootstrap device and methods.